Infinite Chaos Trailer 1
by ShadowWolf Forsythe
Summary: A trailer for a furry anime series that I'm planning on writting starring myself and a few other of my friends. R & R Please. Oh and no flames =P


[We see the blackness of space slowly passing before three "Shrike" Interceptors quickly fly away from the screen, followed by hundreds of squadrons consisting of the different types of Coalition fighters from all sides, entering the outskirts of the Lylat System. The screen above suddenly turns black as a giant continent sized starship passes slowly by overhead, along with many other smaller vessels from each side of the screen.]   
  
NARRATOR: In an alternate universe, far in the future, a distant galaxy is about to be invaded...   
  
[The scene changes to show the darkness of space above the planet Mobius filled with hundreds of black star ships; we clearly see tiny specs of yellow light heading out from beneath the many ships down toward the surface of the planet.]   
  
[Scene zooms in to show the yellow specs of light are mixtures of CS APC Sky Lifters and Death Bringer APCs]  
  
[Switch to an inside perspective of one of the Death Bringer APCs as it heads through Mobius' atmosphere; we clearly see that there are human Coalition special forces wearing CA-7 Heavy "Dead Boy" Armor wielding JF60-HMG/BF Heavy Suppression Machine Guns, sitting down in their chairs, the eyes of their helmets glowing a bright crimson in the dimly lit hold.]  
  
[Cut to a scene to see hundreds of drop ships landing in the wastelands outside of Robotropilis. The screen zooms in to show the drop ships' landing ramps dropping and hundreds of Coalition soldiers charging out of the ship towards Robotnik's Citadel, almost immediately after the first few dozen soldiers enter the city, laser tracers start flying in every direction and buildings start crumbling from explosion after explosion.]  
  
[Another shot shows them entering what looks like the outskirts of a forest village, and the sights and sounds of gun and laser fire are seen and heard as well as screams of pain and fear from the furry inhabitants. The scene changes to the inside of the village as men, women and children furs are running in fear. The camera focuses on a middle-aged female squirrel as she tries in vain to run. A second later a crimson laser bolt fired from a laser rifle set on the maximum setting passes through her chest, causing her fur and skin to instantly blacken and fly off like shredded paper, leaving a burning skeleton to fall to the ground.]   
  
[Switch to a scene to show huge spherical pods crashing to the surface of Corneria just outside of the planets capital, one by one the pods break open and large ground fleet of CSN Spider-Walkers come pouring out, marching toward the capital with their weapons blazing, blowing up incoming Cornerian Army tanks, disintegrating Cornerian soldiers by the handful and shooting down Cornerian Fighters left and right.]   
  
[Another shot cuts to the inside of the capital, Cornerian soldiers, tanks and newly designed Conerian Battle Suits are doing their best to destroy the oncoming Coalition forces. The scene changes to a small air-force base just outside the city as pilots scramble to their fighters only to perish in bombing run by a squadron of CSN Dagger Bombers.]  
  
[The next scene cuts to Venom and shows gigantic CTX-54 "Fire Storm" Mobile Fortresses deploying wave after endless wave of CTX-50 "Line Breaker" Heavy Assault Tanks and CXT-52 "Sky Sweeper" Anti-Aircraft Tanks towards Andross' four hundred story tall control spire. The scene changes its view to show thousands of Skelebots are engaged in massive firefights between Androssian ground forces.]  
  
[Cut to a scene just outside one of Venom's many cities to show it under attack by a small fleet comprising mainly of Coalition Fighters and Bombers, we stay focused here for a few moments before the camera pans up slightly to show a crippled Zeram class battle cruiser about to crash down on the city, causing all of the coalition fighters and bombers to break off their attack runs and fly away to a safe distance. A few moments later the destroyer crashes into the heart of the city, the resulting explosion vaporizing it all within seconds.]   
  
NARRATOR: The fate of this galaxy rests in the paws of a small band of heroes...   
  
['The Way You Like It' by Adema starts up (at 0:01) to introduce a scene where the screen flashes various times, the first showing Sonic the Hedgehog with Tails Prower at his right side & Knuckles the Echidna standing to his left.]   
  
[The following shot shows Shadow the Hedgehog standing next to Rouge the Bat, with Dr. Eggman, E-102 Gamma & Metal Sonic 2 (from Sonic the Hedgehog issue #39) standing behind them.]  
  
[The next shot shows Julie Su standing with Espo the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo and Victor the Crocodile, with Amy Rose, Big the Cat and Charmy the Bee standing behind them.]   
  
[The next shows Fox McCloud standing next to Peppy Hare, Falco Lambardi & Slippy Toad.]   
  
[The next flash shows Wolf O'Donnell standing next to Leon the Chameleon, Andrew the Ape and Pigma Dengar.]  
  
[Another flash shows Bill Grey standing next to Katt Monroe with Jaguar Janks & Tempest Flashpoint standing to ether side of them.]   
  
[After that the screen flashes to show J. Axer standing next to Ora Santayana (who's on his left holding his hand) with Psycho W. Hedgehog standing to his right with his arms behind his head and a crazy smile on his face.]  
  
[Next shot shows all twelve members of G.U.N. Special Forces unit Paladin Team standing on the deck of a G.U.N. aircraft carrier stationed in the Harbor of Prison Island with a Mi-24 Hind helicopter behind them.]  
  
[The last and final shot is of ShadowWolf Forsythe standing back to back with Kitsune Prower who are both looking at the directly at the screen solemnly. Behind them, stand Byron the Fox, Speed T. Hedgehog, Slegor the Leopard & Quicksilver the Dragon.]  
  
NARRATOR: This is their story and how it will affect the balance of destiny itself...  
  
[(Music is now at 0:25) We cut to a scene to show Sonic the Hedgehog (the Sonic Adventure 2 version) speeding through the ruins of Station Square as he's being chased and fired upon by Coalition soldiers on CS Warbird Rocket Cycles. The camera zooms up on Sonic as he looks behind him then accelerates dramatically, the sonic boom of the sudden increase of speed throwing one of the Warbirds colliding into the side of a building.]  
  
[Cut to a scene that focuses on a door at the end of a large hall as it opens and a large platoon of soldiers rush out and take up combat positions, the laser sights of their rifles painting ShadowWolf Forsythe's figure with dozens of red dots. The camera then focuses on a side few of the room as Shadow rushes the soldiers with his katana drawn, dodging and deflecting bullets left and right while chunks of tile and plaster are flung from the walls in explosive force, sometimes hitting then bouncing off the screen. Going into bullet-time Shadow leaps high into the air, deflecting around five bullets back to their source and exploding the heads of soldiers before he lands in the midst of the horde and in a flurry of metal and blood, shreds the entire platoon with in a few seconds. Bullet-time ends as Shadow lands in a crouch in front of the screen. A split second later, he spins and counters a flurry of sword attacks from three Coalition assassins. He twirls his sword around and with a single slash decapitates one, then simply lashes out to his right and plunges the sword through the neck of the other, sending a fountain of blood rocketing outward from the assassin's neck before the sword is quickly yanked outward, causing the limp body to fall to the ground. Shadow quickly whips the sword behind his head and blocks a decapitation strike then turns around once again and bisects the last assassin from the waist in a single stroke.]   
  
[Yet, another scene starts up to show Kitsune Prower rushing a small platoon of Coalition soldiers in standard black uniforms with his katana drawn. The soldiers notice this and turn just in time to fire at Kitsune with their UAR-42 Ultor Military Assault Rifles. The scene it focuses on Kitsune as he dodges the bullets then rushes the soldiers. Suddenly the screen turns black and silver gashes flash across the scene for a few moments. The scene cuts to Kitsune as he lands in a crouch and looks behind him to see all of the humans sprawled out on the ground in pools of their own blood. He sighs and stands up only to look into the barrel of a machine gun. We see his eyes shift to behind the Soldier who's wielding the weapon, a small smile playing across his muzzle. A second later there is a bright flash of blue light and blood spatters across Kitsune's face and the upper part of his black Nine Inch Nails tee shirt. The camera then focuses on J.Axer lowering his smoking gloved left paw and smirking at Kitsune.]  
  
[The screen switches to a scene where Speed T. Hedgehog is caught up in a John Woo like gun-battle between a Coalition soldier encased in CSN Sea SAMAS power armor. He looks too his right, noticing an elevator across the room. Being ambidextrous, he tosses his 45. Long slide with laser sighting into his left paw and with his right blows the elevator doors apart with a well-aimed fireball. He then starts running madly across the room, dodging lasers from the soldier and shooting as he goes, somehow managing to score around a three dozen superficial wounds in the soldier's thick armor. The second he reaches the ruined elevator doors he slips his gun back into his trench coat and jumps down the shaft, pressing his legs together and putting his arms at his sides to gain more speed in his fall. A few floors before impact he grabs the elevator cable and grips on tightly as he slides down a few more yards. Just before he reaches the bottom he shoots the cable, causing it to act like a rubber band and send him rocketing straight up. He closes his eyes and puts his hands over his head as he crashes straight through the elevator car.]   
  
[The next scene shows Byron T. Fox as he speeds down a narrow back alley on his skateboard. He looks up in time to see three soldiers wearing SWAT Team type body armor block the entrance to the alley in front him. Instead of stopping however he speeds up, causing the soldiers to raise their weapons and fire at him. Just before he crashes into the soldiers he executes an awesome kick flip/dismount, which results in him soaring over the soldier in the middle just as the skateboard crashes into the same soldiers face, knocking him out. A second before Byron kisses the asphalt he catches the skateboard in his paw and wall rides to a stop a few yards behind the stunned soldiers. He smirks like the smart-ass he is and beckons them to attack him with his paw in a "Come 'ere" motion. As the soldiers reach the fox, Byron kicks the back of the board so hard that it crashes into one of the soldier's chins, Byron then catches the board and twirls it in his paw for a moment before hitting him in the face again, then the stomach and finally in the back of the kneecaps, incapacitating him. Byron turns and just looks at that the terrified soldier for a moment before executing a fierce uppercut which slams the soldier into the wall with such force that it breaks his jaw and knocks him unconscious.]   
  
[Another shot cuts to show Quicksilver the Dragon soaring through the clouds as he's being chased by a squadron of Coalition Nightwing Attack Aircraft, each of them firing tracer fire at the flying dragon. After a chase through the clouds that lasts about four seconds, Quicksilver finally turns around and hovers there as the fighters come at him head on. He spreads his wings to their maximum wingspan then points them directly behind him. He squares his shoulders, opens his muzzle, and takes in a deep breath. We clearly see small orange beams of light appear from thin air and enter Quicksilver's mouth to construct an orange ball of pure energy. The camera quickly cuts to show the front of Quicksilver then quickly zoom out as he launches multiple orange laser beams which streak toward the screen. The camera cuts to the inside of the last Nightwing as the pilot witnesses his other five team mates' planes explode violently from the volley of laser fire, a moment later he screams as laser after laser from the dragon slam into the fighter, causing it to explode.]  
  
[Then a few seconds later we see millions of Coalition soldiers crowded around in the center of a continent sized starship as they kneel before the figure of an old man sitting on a metallic throne with two men in black cloaks standing on ether side of him. We see that he is old because some of his long white beard that stands out slightly in the shadows. Also we see a red pulsating light from the spot where that figure's chest is, however the light is slightly distorted because of the figure's beard.]  
  
NARRATOR: This is a story...  
  
[The screen once again flashes to show Dr. Eggman (the Sonic Adventure 2 version), standing on top of Metal Robotnik's right shoulder (from the Sonic anime.) He brings his hand down in a "Forward" motion and thousands of his E-Series Robots, Swat Bots, Com Bots, and Shadow Bots, as well Metal Sonic 2 -who goes flying past Eggman at full burn- charge into a battle against a vastly oversized Coalition army ground force.]   
  
[Cut to Shadow the Hedgehog holding a little girl's dead body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He looks up and screams loudly as the camera pulls back very quickly to show the area he was in explode violently as he flies out of the top of the fire-ball, his eyes full of rage.]  
  
[The next shot shows Psycho standing on top of what looks like a parking garage, amidst a entire platoon of Coalition soldiers with CV-212 Variable Light Frequency Laser Rifles, all of which have are trained on him. He stands there calmly, sizing them up. He suddenly leaps high into the air, dozens of laser beams scorching the ground where he stood a second earlier. The camera pans up and follows Psycho as he executes a perfect back flip before landing on the asphalt behind them with such force that it cracks, creating a small crater a foot deep. The soldiers spin around and fire at their target. Psycho grins evilly as he holds out his left gold-tipped, blacked gloved claw and deflects each of the laser bolts harmlessly aside with a quickly erected invisible force field. The soldiers look at him for a moment, stunned. Psycho's eyes flash red as he yells and suddenly starts spinning incredibly fast, so fast in fact that he turns into a whirlwind of green, red, yellow and black. The whirlwind suddenly accelerates towards the soldiers with such speed that they can't even react. In the next second the whirlwind hits the platoon of soldiers, literally ripping them apart, causing blood and sinew to fly in every direction. After all of the soldiers are killed, Psycho stops spinning and stands there panting while his claws and teeth drip blood onto the concrete.]  
  
NARRATOR: Of...  
  
[Scene changes to show a squad of Coalition soldiers in their SWAT Team style body armor walking down a hallway lined with dead G.U.N operatives & destroyed robots, as they keep walking the soldiers cut down any G.U.N. opposition that tries to attack them.]  
  
[Another scene starts up to show Jaguar Janks diving behind a desk in slow-mo as he fires at the camera with dual blasters while the room around him is shredded with bullets and laser fire, sending papers and splinters of wood flying through the air.]  
  
[(Music now at 1:17) Cut to a scene to show a Coalition air-fleet flying over the ruins of one of Corneria's cities. The screen switches to a inside view of one of the many giant airships to show a dark corridor lit only by flashing yellow lights. A second later Slegor the Leopard comes into view as he turns a corner and starts running toward the screen, he closes his eyes as dozens of laser bolts scorch the wall behind him. The camera then focuses on the soldiers as they round the corner and start firing upon Slegor, who's already halfway down the corridor. The action goes into bullet-time as the camera then focuses on Slegor as he jumps, turns in mid-air and draws two Golden Lugers, he then slams back-first into the wall and fires multiple shots from each Luger at the soldiers rushing him. After he's done firing the action returns to regular speed. Slegor looks to his left, noticing an airlock hatch and starts to run again in the direction of the airlock. The camera switches to an outside view of the airship and stays like that for a few moments before an explosion on the side of the ship blows the airlock open. The camera zooms up and focuses on Slegor as he jumps out the hole and tucks into a ball, suddenly being swept along by the air currents. The camera tails him as he falls through the sky, narrowly missing Coalition fighters, transports and APCs as he falls. Just as he miraculously dodges the last airship, he uncurls himself, not believing he just did all of that.]  
  
[The screen switches to show the silhouette Vermillion from Battle Arena Toshinden 2 walking slowly out of a wall of flames. He is almost instantly joined by dozens of silhouettes of Coalition Skelebots as they walk out of the flames behind him, their weapons at the ready.]  
  
NARRATOR: Retribution.  
  
[The screen suddenly flashes red to show a giant laboratory with a bunch of human scientists standing at dozens of different types of machines and consoles, studying a young navy blue male hedgehog with red eyes -who is hooked up to all of the machines- and all of his powers and abilities with interest.]  
  
NARRATOR: The battle for the Lylat System has begun...  
  
[Show an over the head shot with Ora Santayana jumping over a deep chasm as she is being fired upon by a group Coalition soldiers, red laser beams coming close to vaporizing her. She executes a perfect turn in mid air before landing on the other side of the chasm, pulling out a Eagle 6.0 from behind her and shooting two of the soldiers multiple times.]  
  
[(Music now at 2:10) The screen switches to Knuckles and Tails dodging a volley of yellow laser beams launched from an Artificial Chaos P-1 (from Sonic Adventure 2). A second later both Knuckles and Tails scream loudly and with perfect precision each of them launch fully charged sapphire colored laser columns at the P-1, causing the screen to turn bright white just before the two monstrous beams hit their intended target.]   
  
[Another shot cuts to inside a forest covered in snow. Laser and machine gun fire is exchanged back and forth as G.U.N. soldiers and robots fight a large platoon of Coalition forces. A moment later the view zooms up on a certain middle aged soldier with jet black hair and a goatee as he dives behind a large boulder, only to rise a moment later and get his head exploded into blood vapor as a crimson laser bolt punctures his skull, his body slumping over the rock.]  
  
[Cut to a scene where the Blue Marine is screaming along the surface of the water, dodging machinegun and laser fire from CS Wave Demon's, CSN Mark 1 Barracuda's and CSN Mark IV Hurricanes, as well as all of the other water based craft in the immediate vicinity. The screen pans to the front of the Blue Marine just as it fires a pair of torpedoes. The camera trails the torpedoes as they slam into the side of a CSN Supply-Class Merchant Marine Transport, blowing a hole clean through. A few seconds later the Blue Marine sails through the hole of the sinking ship to the other side]   
  
NARRATOR: In one of the greatest furry anthology series of all time!  
  
[Next shot shows the combined forces of the Mobian, Cornerian & Androssian Star fleets firing upon the Coalition's vast armada, hundreds of green, blue and red laser beams erupting from each of the ships in the fleet only to collide with and explode the human starships that they hit.]  
  
[Scene changes to show thousands of Cornerian & Androssian fighters launching from the numerous furry star-ships. The camera focuses on the Star Fox squadron as they launch from the belly of the Great Fox, only to be almost instantly surrounded by laser fire and exploding star-ships and star-fighters.]  
  
[Scene changes again to show Tempest Flashpoint's Cornerian fighter flying through the superstructure of a destroyed starship as its chasing down and firing upon a "Shrike" Interceptor. Tempest follows the fighter through a narrow opening in the starship's hull and after a brief chance he fires a volley of emerald laser fire and blows the ship's left wing clean off, causing the fighter to spin out of control and collide with an SF-7 CS Talon bomber flying in the opposite direction.]  
  
NARRATOR: Drawn, Inked and Animated by the artists of Sonic the Hedgehog #98 the Official Comic adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2 by Archie comics!  
  
[Cut to yet another scene to show Rouge the Bat flying through the support beams of a Coalition battle ship which is miles above Mobius' main continent as she dodges multiple tracer fire from three Coalition EUAs (Eagle Unmanned Aircraft)]  
  
[Cut to scene to show E-102 Gamma as he lands on the hood of a hovering CS Skull Patrol Car. Gamma's eyes flash green for a moment before his laser sight module lowers in front of his right eye before he brings his arm cannon up to bear on the patrol car's driver. Cut to inside the car as a red dot paints itself on the driver. A moment later the driver screams and there is a blue flash of light as Gamma fires his cannon, causing the patrol car to explode.]   
  
['The Way You Like It' stops as we cut to a shot that shows all blackness, and then suddenly flaming letters flash brightly onto the screen,]  
  
BURNING WORDS ON SCREEN: Sonic the Hedgehog: Infinite Chaos  
  
[The sound of a heartbeat is heard as yet another shot is seen showing Super Sonic kneeling, bruised, bloodied and battered, on the main deck of a burning/falling G.U.N. sky fortress.]   
  
SUPER SONIC (James Arnold Taylor): (vomiting up a considerable amount of blood onto the deck) "what the hell are you?"  
  
[The screen switches to show the outline of what looks like Metal Sonic from Sonic CD hovering above the deck a few yards away, the singular engine jetting out of it's back glowing an eerie yellow, we see that its right claw is dripping with what looks like Super Sonic's blood onto the deck.]  
  
UNKNOWN (Quinton Flynn): (looking over it's left shoulder at Super Sonic, it's eye glowing a blood red) "I am Death, destroyer of worlds..."  
  
[The figure slowly turns and reveals that it's actually the navy blue male hedgehog shown in an earlier scene, but now he has scary cybernetic implants. His right arm has been totally replaced with a metal counterpart, the hand having been turned into a claw. Protruding out of the hedgehog's back is a giant rocket engine similar in appearance to like that seen on a F-16. His right eye has also been replaced with a slightly oversized optical implant, the crimson iris taking up most of the socket. The hedgehog grins maliciously at Super Sonic with pointed teeth before he turns and in a flash of yellow light, ignites his thruster and flies at Super Sonic with ludicrous speed. Just before he crashes into the screen there is a flash of red light and the words COMING SOONER OR LATER TO A PC NEAR YOU* appear as more burning letters]  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Infinite Chaos  
  
  
(Trailer ends after 2 minute 55 seconds of play.)  
  
*: STH Infinite Chaos is NOT being produced as a animation but only as a script like you have read here, thank you...   
~ Mark "ShadowWolf" Conrard (AKA Speed T. Hedgehog) 


End file.
